The Philosopher's Contract
by Jibun no Omoi
Summary: One must do nothing but dying and taking the consequenses of ones own actions. A simple rule of life...simple enough to be sealed by a contract... However, within all rules, there are always exceptions. HitsugayaXOC ON HIATUS
1. The Entity Below

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! I'm baaack!

Miss me? XP

(Okay, new readers, this is the second volume of my storyline. If you want to read the story previous to this one, then just go up to my account and click on the other story - 'The Philosopher's Stone')

I hope you enjoy!

-o-O-o-

**The Entity Below**

_**All is a riddle, and the key to a riddle...**_

_**...is another riddle.**_

_**-Higurashi Miyuki**_

-o-O-o-

After Kurosaki was made to an official substitute shinigami and left with his group over a few months ago, things here in Seireitei were slowly starting to get itself back to normal again. However, losing three captains through betrayal as well as having the highest body of Soul Society murdered were quite grave issues to clear up.

Flamel has been training Natsume in fighting and alchemy, which I found very practical. I myself was useless in combat - teaching me how to use alchemy would just take too much time. Aizen had the Hyougoku, and he planned to create a Philosopher's Catalyst with it - that was the basic of what I knew. Though no matter what he would be planning, the whole Seireitei will do everything in their power to stand up against Aizen and stop him. I planned to be able to assist in battle, so I was more or less forcing Natsume to train. The broadcasted information was that the Hyougoku sucks the energy out of the spirit shell, effectively killing the victim. With enough energy it transmutes the reiryoku to a compact form of a stone. It would only be the reiryoku of Philosopher's Stones which could result to a Philosopher's Catalyst.

As soon as Toushirou found out those unnecessay details he never leaves me out of his sight. There were times where I wasn't only ripping my hair out, I had began to effectively scalp myself. Well, I never actually got that far, but it won't be long now.

The only time when I got peace from him is when I go to the bathroom for crying out loud!

I peeked through the door of my room into the office to see Toushirou sitting on his desk, doing paperwork. A small smirk appeared on my lips as I silently closed the small slit and tip-toed over to my window. I carefully opened it, and swung my knee on the ledge as my gloved hands gripped the rims.

''And where do you think you're going, Miyuki?''

My head jerked up as I heard that voice and I gulped. Slowly, I turned my head around to look over my shoulder at the scene behind me. The door was wide open, with Toushirou leaning on the door frame with crossed arms as he looked at me with half-lidded eyes which communicated superiority.

See what I mean?

''...Fresh air?'' I asked, a nervous and awkward smile plastered on my face. Toushirou furrowed his eyebrows, now communicating annoyance. ''Oi! You've been keeping me locked up in this place for ages! I know that I'm not big on l out-door life, but this is a tad too much as well!'' My arms were waving about, putting an emphasis on what I was saying as I walked over to him.

I looked_ up_ at him. Yes, he has definitely grown this past month...a lot...I would say that he had gotten up to a 4' 7''...or 4' 8''? Enough for me to actually have to tilt my head up to look at him, and I knew that he was incredibly smug about it.

Toushirou didn't say anything and just frowned when he looked at my narrowed eyes. Soon he gave a sigh before walking out of the door. ''Come on. We'll go out for a walk together then.''

I blinked, surprised by his proposal. But soon a scoff escaped my lips and I caughed up to him. My eyes followed his arm as he opened the office door which lead down the hall. I arched him a brow before smirking cheekily. ''Why so nice?''

He gave me a harmless glare. ''Aren't I always nice?'' I opened my mouth to answer, but closed it right after, deciding not to say anything before looking ahead down the hallway. His eye twitched, noticing my obvious and over-reacted 'hesitation.

''OI!''

I chuckled, and much to my joy, I saw a pink taint in his cheeks.

It was now the end of Autumn.

Life in Soul Society was having a peaceful period again. Just like the time before Rukia's execution. Before the ryoka intrusion. Before Aizen's betrayal.

But it was only a matter of time before that peace ended. It would always end.

However, the saying, 'Nothing is forever'...

I side-glanced at Toushirou, who was looking ahead as we walked down the hall side by side.

...I don't believe in that.

Bonds are forever.

So, as long as Toushirou was by my side...

I slowly reached out to hold his one arm with both of mine, hugging it loosely. Toushirou twitched at my sudden action, but soon relaxed under my touch.

...everything was going to be alright.

We stopped at the open balcony of the tenth division, staring out at the view.

Over this month, these weeks, Toushirou and I have grown closer. More affectionate. Not that I was even close to admitting my feelings to him...but still...

I smiled as I hugged his arm a little tighter.

...I was happy.

''M-Miyuki...?'' I closed my eyes when I heard Toushirou's stunned voice.

''Urusai na. I'm in a strange mood. Leave me be.''

He scoffed. ''It's my arm which you're restricting blood circulation. One would think that I'm entitled to not leave you be.''

''I'm not holding on that tight. Though I know that would like me to so that you could feel my breasts, I don't think that you're quite ready for that yet.'' I only grinned when I could practically feel the heat radiating from his face.

''Wh--I nev--...WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH I'M NOT READY YET?!''

I gave a sigh with fake weariness. ''You get embarrassed too easily.'' It really took all my will power not to start burst out laughing in his face.

''I do not get embarrassed! Not one bit!'' I blinked after I snapped my eyes open. Soon I looked up at him, mildly surprised as I stared at his blushing perplexion. Slowly, a devilish smirk crossed my lips, my cat eyes half-lidded.

''Oh...?'' Slowly, I pulled the prodigy's arm closer, right into my cleavage. His arm twitched, his face twisted as it added a few more shades of red. Sweat was building on his forehead; it wasn't at all hard for me to know that he must have been thanking some unknown entity that he was wearing baggy hakamas.

''Wh--you--I--Th--...Buh?!''

Ah, I do believe that his brain was frying there.

''Yes, Toushirou?'' I pushed my assets closer to his arm, inwardly laughing when I saw his hand and fingers twitching. His whole body visibly tensed up, his eyes were wide, and I was enjoying my maniplulation on him as always. ''See what I mean with 'too embarrassed'?''

He tried to glare at me, albeit unsucessfully. His face was too knedded, brows too frowned, eyes to vague, and face far too flustered. ''_Y-y-you're _too shameless...''

''You mean 'sexy'?''

Another shade of red before he looked away from me. I raised my eyebrows. ''Oh~? No denials? So you agree, ne?''

I heard an audible grunt as the vein on his head throbbed when he glared with a twitching eye and brow. ''Why you...'' I gave him a faked innocent look as well as the cutest, yet most seductive pout I cold muster, despite my urge to laugh out loud was growing by the minute.

''Nani yo?'' I asked, tilting my head to one side; I was loving how inexperienced Toushirou was with these things. I knew from the first day I met him he was a virgin - it could be labled in bold writing on his forehead and it wouldn't make a difference. ''You could always just push me away if you don't like it...''

He muttered something inaudible under his breath before looking away again, but he didn't move anything else. I smirked, that dropped the moment he replied to my tease.

''Don't you think I already know that, bakayorou?! What do you hold me for; retarded?!''

My eyes flew wide open at his words. That...wasn't the answer I was expecting...

A small scoff escaped my mouth before I smiled slightly at him.

...This guy never ceases to amaze me.

''Hitsugaya-taichou-sama! Higurashi-dono!''

Toushirou and I blinked at each other before turning to one side, seeing a messenger on one knee a few meters from us. I promtly released the prodigy's arm and we both turned around to face the open view. Even I was blushing at this - God knows how Toushirou was reacting. The captain crossed his arms, and trying to regain his composure.

''What is it?'' he asked.

''It is a message from Yamamoto-soutaichou, sir. The Soutaichou is requesting for a taichou meeting, and asks for you to bring Higurashi Miyuki-dono.''

My eyes widened.

Why bring me?

''Is that so...'' Toushirou said, a thoughtful tone lacing his voice. ''I see. We'll be right there.''

--

All the captains were lined up in to rows facing each other with the commander captain at the end. Though it was now three captains short.

''I see that everyone has answered the summon properly...'' Yamamoto said as he scanned through the room.

I was standing between Toushirou and Ukitake. Looking to the other side I could see that Flamel was standing next to Yamamoto, who had Kurotsuchi on his other side. The alchemist's eyes were closed and her arms were crossed. The two of us seemed really out of place because of our attires. All the captains were dressed in black shihakusho and white haori... I felt really, _really_ out of place. But because Flamel probably had the highest rank in this room, she needn't feel anything but contempt.

Too bad that I don't have that kind of authority.

Toushirou seemed to notice my uneasiness, and he turned to face me. I could see the corner of his lips curling upwards slightly, giving me a small smile as an assurance. I nodded, smiling softly in gratitude.

''I shall commence this meeting with the fact that we now know, from the intelligence networks of both the Seireitei and Court of Pure Souls, what Aizen's intentions are,'' the elder said with his old, yet strong voice. This caught the interest of the captains quickly. ''As you all know, Aizen has escaped with the Hyougoku and plans to use it for the creation of the Philosopher's Catalyst, so that he can reach a vast amount power.'' His head tilted up slightly. ''The ability of being able to steal reiryoku from a spirit shell will take a long time to activate, most likely serveral months. However!'' His voice grew stern. ''According to Kurotsuchi-taichou's report, there is also another power which the Hyougoku has - It enables the user to melt a menos' soul with a human's.''

My eyes widened when I heard that. The image of a black-haired man and woman crossing my mind almost instantly. Maybe, mother and father were...?!

Toushirou had turned around and looked at me in the eye before slowly shaking his head; it wouldn't be wise for me to say anything. After a moment, I nodded and he looked ahead again, no one noticing our exchange.

Kurotsuchi took over the lead of conversation after Yamamoto's gesture, his white hands holding some documents. ''It seems as though only emotionally weakened souls can be involved in such a transformation. They are then, after this process, called a 'Humunculus'. We have reports from various countries that grief-filled souls have suddenly disappeared after a signal of massive energy. All discriptions were identicle. A total of 20 recorded cases, how much in a complete scale is unknown. There's a rough estimate of perhaps over 40,'' the 12th division captain said, and I raised my eyebrows as Kyouraku tilted his straw-hat up.

''And why are we so sure that this has something to do with Aizen?'' he asked in a carefree, friendly manner. Yamomoto nodded, having acknowledged his student's question as he spoke to answer this time.

''Because a few hours ago, the Bureau of Technological Development discovered a reiatsu spike in Karakura - the exact pattern of those which were released when the souls disappeared. With closer inspection it was revealed that it was the reiatsu of the Humunculi fighting against the ryoka. They mentioned being under the orders of Aizen and...'' He opened his eyes. ''They effortlessly bested the ryoka-group, including Kurosaki Ichigo, the shinigami daikou (substitute).''

Whispers and murmers where heard throughout the hall, and I gulped. Kurosaki, the one who beat Kuchiki Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi was _effortlessly_ bested? Just what kind of insanely strong monsters have resulted from Aizen's experiments?

''Sousuke's planning to invade the English branch and suck the souls out of us Philosopher's Stones. Most likely he's getting an army to prepare to fight off resistance as well as weaken our defences and lessen our resorces in the mean time,'' Flamel said as she crossed her arms.

Kurotsuchi stepped out, looking at the soul reaper. ''Aizen Sousuke is your son, is he not? That you're so cooperative is awfully suspicious,'' he said. Flamel narrowed her eyes at him.

''My responsibility towards a legitamate traitor is nothing compared to my responsibilities as a Soul Reaper,'' she said simply, her glare intensifying. Kurotsuchi shivered slightly before nodding and stepping back to his place. Flamel continued, ignoring his mutters and murmurs.

''It's safe to assume that the decisive battle will take place in the English branch during summer - considering that the first thing Sousuke will do is come to our branch after the Hyougoku activates. It will be only the us combinding our strength with yours. The other branches will be left out of this matter; as the Emperor has ordered,'' she said. A few whispers were heard again and I furrowed my brows in confusion. Emperor?

''He's the ruler of all nations of Soul Society. No one's influence can over-ride his,'' Toushirou said in a hush whisper as he leaned into me. ''He rarely ever makes himself noted by others, much less give an order.'' I nodded in comprehension after he finished his explanation.

''Souka.''

''I don't know why he made this decision; most likely it's because of the hollow population growing in various countries. But it doesn't matter. This will be a very tough battle, which is why...'' Flamel turned to face Yamamoto. ''...I am making this suggestion; find suitable replacements to fill the places of the three taichou, Shigekuni.''

The old man's eyes flickered with surprise, but it disappeared as soon as it came. The captains also blinked at this; though, it did make sense to me. Ranks must be filled in order for the society to run properly. ''...We should discuss this under four eyes, Flamel-sama,'' Yamamoto said before looking over at Ukitake.

''I will require to send a team to Karakura to assist the shinigami daikou. Kuchiki Rukia shall be included, noting their relationship.'' He then glanced at Kuchiki. ''Is that approvable, Kuchiki-taichou?''

The black-haired captain nodded, composed as ever. He looked up at Yamamoto. ''I also recommend my Fukutaichou, Abarai Renji, to join.''

The old man nodded. ''Very well. They may select officers as they see fit. It is a mission to both gather information and suppress enemy uprises. As Kurotsuchi-taichou said, there have been many reports of souls disappearing in such manners all over the world - Japan is one of the countries which haven't experienced such incidences yet. And considering their assult on the shinigami daikou, Karakura seems to be their next target. The length of time thus may range.'' My eyes widened in shock when he turned to face me. ''With you being a Philosopher's Stone, I want you to accompany Kuchiku Rukia and Abarai-fukutaichou, Higurashi Miyuki-san.'' I opened my mouth to speak, but Toushirou took a step forward, standing in front of me.

''Yamamoto-soutaichou, if that is your order, then I also ask permission to be a part of this team, acting as it's leader,'' Toushirou said. I wasn't able to see Yamamoto's face, since my view was blocked by Toushirou's back. I could feel my face going warm.

''State your reason.'' I gulped at Yamamoto's demand, but Toushirou was unfazed; at least, from what I could see. Though his firm voice told me that he had that solid, hard expression on his face.

''I'm normally involved with missions concerning the real world; I think these experiences will be more than enough to keep order within the group. And because my division isn't a part of the repairing or investigating departments, it's safe to leave it on it's own for some time.'' After the next words left his mouth, I could hear something shatter inside me.

''Higurashi Miyuki is also under my care; this is my responsibility to her. As you ordered, Yamamoto-soutaichou.''

My blush instantly faded.

My eyes were wide.

_''I'll protect you no matter what.''_

_''I need you...why is it that you can't see that?!''_

_''Then I'll carry you, and walk for the both of us.''_

All those words...were they all stemmed from this order from Yamamoto? Was that the reason?

If it weren't for that order from the soutaichou to take care of me...would Toushirou treat me like he did...?

_'Don't be stupid, Miyuki!'_ Though Natsume didn't materialize in her transparent form, I knew that it was her speaking.

''I accept. Ukitake-taichou will prepare the senkai gate for you.'' Yamamoto's words jerked me back to reality, and I saw Toushirou looking at me over his shoulder with a small smirk, as a sign of victory. Though I was hesitent, I flashed him a small smile. I didn't see his skeptical, frown-creased eyebrows as I avoided his eyes when he stepped back.

''I'll also take my leave to sort things out in England, just like all countries are doing...'' Flamel said calmly and I blinked in surprise. I felt somewhat disappointed, having grown to like the alchemist. Though I could tell that Natsume was quite upset when she heard it as well, not that she'd ever admit it.

''That is all. This meeting is dismissed.''

Ah, yes...Peace has now officially ended.

_**-Owari-**_

Trial period is over! Now all I can do is sit and wait for my result...

That means IMMA BACK!

Sorry it took so long! And sorry if I made you worry to think that I'm dead! XP

Now, here we begin with the 2nd Arc of The Philosopher storyline, The Philosopher's Soul! I hope you will all enjoy this piece more than the former one!

Hate it? Love it? Something in between? Can't decide?  
Review, review, REVIEW!!!

.Jibun no Omoi  
One's Memories.


	2. Inner War

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Sorry that it took so freakin' long! But The clutches of this school really paid a toll... Oh, I was in Tokyo for Christmas! And I met Romi-chan again! She got me a pair of shades for Christmas and Imma never gonna put them off~

Okay, enough boring you, now go along and read! Hope you enjoy!

-o-O-o-

**Inner War**

_**A belief is not merely an idea the mind possesses. It is an idea that possesses the mind.**_

-o-O-o-

The Hyougoku can turn a dead soul into a Homunculus.

Did Aizen have the Hyougoku in his possession when he had Mother and Father attack me?

...No, he went off after Rukia to take that from her afterwards...

So, at that moment, it was not possible for them to have been homunculi. But what if they are now, after Aizen has the power in his grasp?

However, what were they when they attacked me?

They weren't Hollows. Nor were they Shinigami. Those extended blades from their hands... What was the meaning of this...?

Toushirou did say that Aizen's Zanpakutou's ability was creating illusions. Was what we saw at that time an illusion? We don't know to what extent his hypnosis reaches, but considering the 'mind over matter' theory, maybe he was able to cause physical damage with those abilities.

Though we will be going to the real world to try find some leads and answers there. I'm glad that Toushirou managed to sneak his way to come along...even though...

_''Higurashi Miyuki is also under my care; this is my responsibility to her. As you ordered, Yamamoto-soutaichou.''_

Oh, goddammit! I was such a fool! He values his position, he works hard to fulfill his duties...and taking care of me was one of his duties. How could I even hope that he maybe, just maybe, returned my feelings...?

I felt like smacking my head over and over again. Just what idiot with the situation of Toushirou's would even _think_ about things like _that_? And towards me, to top it off...

I mean, who was I kidding? I spent most of our time together disrespecting him. I teased him to no end, making him both feel embarrassed and humiliated. I always pushed it too far, causing him frustration. I took advantage of him, maniplulated him for my convenience.

I wasn't nearly as affectionate as Momo. Nor was I as desirable as Rangiku.

Sarcastic, rude, moody, shameless, stubborn...'not cute'...and I have so many flaws that I've lost count. Sure. I was attractive and smart. But how could that possibly balance out all those?! I couldn't. Mathematically, logically and socially it just couldn't become equivalant in any perspective. Including the fact that I had another soul in this body that pops up every once in a while. That's enough to categorize me as a _freak_.

He was a progidal genius. The youngest captain in history, one of the strongest ones as well.

Ah, there was something else. I couldn't even fight.

Hitsugaya Toushirou was well-known for being very handsome. He had many admirers, and I was sure that there would be better ones among them than me.

And, more than anything else...

...I have already...

''Oi, Miyuki! Watch it!'' Before I could react to Toushirou's sudden exclaim, I felt a strong hand holding my wrist and pulling me back.

_**-:-:-:-:-Frozen Passion-:-:-:-:-**_

Miyuki blinked before looking up at me with wide eyes. We were walking back to my office, and obviously with her mind wandering around, she was about to walk right into that wall in front of her. But I had pulled the girl to the side before it actually got that far, my hand still holding hers. I narrowed my eyes at her as she continued to stare at me, completely unaware of what was going on.

''You know, you're supposed to thank people when they prevent you from having your head making contact with walls,'' I said - my eyes were close to falling out their sockets at her reaction.

''Gomen...Arigato...'' she said quietly. I frowned at her, never losening my hold on her wrist.

''Oi, what's wrong with you?'' A sigh escaped her lips after I asked that question. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

''There's nothing wrong.''

''Right, and Matsumoto has never touched sake in her life,'' I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. ''What is it?'' I wasn't backing down, and I made sure that was clear in my voice. She chuckled slightly, making me furrow my brows because it didn't sound..._right_ somehow.

''I'm just thinking a lot. I mean, are my parents now Humunculi? Are they something else? What will happen to them? And with going back to the Gensei (real world) and all...'' She smiled slightly. ''Just things like that.''

I nodded; though I was still a bit skeptical, it did make sense that she would be a shaken up right now. I took a deep breath and sighed.

''If you say so,'' I said and turned to walk down the path to my office. And because I was still holding her hand, she was being pulled along.

''Uh, Toushirou--'' I cut her off, not wanting to get anymore embarrassed than I was.

''You can keep thinking if you want, I'll make sure that you won't walk into anything with that clumsiness of yours.'' There was a brief silence as we continued down the hall.

''...Domo,'' she said quietly. I smirked fondly before releasing her hand momentarily to entwine our fingers together. My smirk widened when I felt her twitch, obviously surprised. I looked down behind me to see our laced hands, a small smile crossed my lips as I observed them. I blushed when she hesitantly returned the squeeze.

My eyes softened. Now I knew what I was feeling again because of Miyuki.

'Happiness.'

...If I had only known what Miyuki truly was worried about...

_**-:-:-:-:-Critical Commitment-:-:-:-:-**_

''DWOOOOAAAH!!!'' That loud yell errupted from my throat as I swung my leg up after jumping to one side, narrowly dodging a punch. I wanted to get Flamel under that large jawline of hers, but she smacked my leg off course with little to no effort.

God damn that woman. Training with her was like a fight to the death.

Within a second she had each one of my legs in her hands.

I must have visably paled, because her grin was wide when she recognised my despair.

''...Oh shit...''

''Going up!'' As soon as those words left her lips, she threw me sideways, but not before swinging her arms, making me spin as I was hurdling towards the ground.

I couldn't stop this one, so I knew I was going to hit the dirt... But as soon as I recover from his blow, I was going to kick her ass to oblivion with this-- Whoa, wait, hang on a minute! Since when was the ground covered in cloth and felt like a man's chest? And verical?

Uh oh.

...I'm gonna have to open my eyes now, right? Damn...

I allowed one emerald iris to peer out of it's lid. Indeed. I was in a man's grasp. But not in Hitsugaya's. This guy was quite a bit bigger. I still daren't look up, though.

His clothes? Black and white. So a captain and not Kyouraku; no pink. Dammit again. Please tell me it wasn't Kurotsuchi...or Zaraki for that matter...

_Please it's Ukitake-taichou...!_

Even I could hear Miyuki's prayer in the back of my head.

''Higurashi!''

Ah, I knew that voice with that particular accent...wasn't it that lieutenant of the 6th division with the red pineapple-hairdo?

...Lieutenants are always with their captains, right?

_'Please don't tell me that...'_

I slowly tilted my head up, my eyes trailing up the arms of my savior who caught me and turned me back upright before I could even comprehend that I wasn't airborne.

_'...this guy's...'_

Black hair came to sight. Then stern, gray eyes and a silk scarf.

''...Kuchiki...taichou...'' I surpressed a gulp when I saw this his expression did not show that he was pleased. Not one bit. In fact, I was sure that it was the very opposite. ''...-san?''

This must've been how rabbits felt when they see a wolf.

The truth is that, out of all captains, he scares me by far the most...yes, considering even Zaraki.

''...I would prefer you and Flamel Nicole wouldn't be using the training grounds of my squad, Higurashi Natsume,'' he said cooly before releasing me gently to the ground.

Funny...I was kind of hoping that he would say something else...

I furrowed my brows before mentally smacking myself over the head. What the hell was that?

But before I could continue my thoughts, Flamel was stomping over towards us, thoroughly pissed off, yelling something about why he didn't let me 'have it'.

_**-:-:-:-:-Frozen Passion-:-:-:-:-**_

''We're going to the Gensei! This will be so fun! I can't wait!''

I was rubbing my temple, groaning in annoyance as I was finishing the last of the paperwork I had to hand in before we leave tomorrow morning - it was already pitch-black outside before I had even noticed it. ''I don't remember saying that you'd be allowed to come, Matsumoto.''

My lieutenant was running around like a madwoman, packing random items into her luggage. It made a frown crease my brows in confusion; how the hell would that woman be able to use spirit items in the gensei? I shook my head. Last time I questioned about a female's luggage, I considered myself lucky making out of it alive.

She was ignoring me completely. I sighed. There was no stopping her coming. Miyuki was laughing as she watched Matsumoto having one of her turns, and I smiled slightly as I glanced at the girl. I had that odd paranoia that something was bothering her, but she flatly denied it. It must've been because of her parents, was what I told myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when Miyuki frowned before holding her head. I rised from my seat, slightly alarmed. ''What's the matter, Miyuki?'' She looked up at me and waved me off.

''Natsume's just restless because Flamel-sensei's leaving. Her constant complaining is driving me insane.'' I arched a brow at her after her explanation.

''Do you two talk to eachother that often?'' I asked. I rarely ever talked to Hyourinmaru...the last time I heard from him was a few years ago. But I always felt his presence and his emotions, though because Zanpakutou are supposed to reflect the Shinigami's personality, our feelings were more or less identicle. The only time I ever consciously noticed Hyourinmaru's presence was when we had a different opinion in something.

''She never shuts up,'' Miyuki said, her eyebrow twitching. But she shook her head, then looked over to me with a frown creasing her brows to a worried line. That face of hers made my heart skip a beat. ''Ano, Toushirou--'' She was cut off by Matsumoto grabbing her by the shoulders.

''Miyuki! You have to look at this!'' was all my lieutenant said before she dragged Miyuki to her room. I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could say anything she slammed her door shut. A series of hysterical squeals from Matsumoto were heard afterwards. I slumped back into my chair before rubbing my forehead.

What did Miyuki want to say? Her eyes looked so insecure at that moment. Sad and...scared, even.

Another hyper squeal errupted from Matsumoto's room and I sighed. But my heard jerked back up again when I saw Hinamori opening the door, smiling at me.

''Hitsugaya-kun!''

My eyebrows twitched. ''That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you.'' She closed the door behind her and walked inside, ignoring me as usual.

''Are you all set for the gensei?'' I blinked at her question, but nodded.

''More or less. Just doing the final arrangements,'' I gestured at the paperwork. She sighed before shaking her head.

''Paperwork is the work of the fukutaichou, Hitsugaya-kun. You're not supposed to be doing it!'' I ran a hand through my hair wearily after she said that.

''If only Matsumoto shared that opinion,'' I said. ''Can you honestly imagine her sitting down and actually working?''

''...''

''My point exactly.''

She giggled, and smiled at me again. ''And how are you getting along with Miyuki?'' she asked. I gulped, suppressing an upcoming blush. Wasn't Hinamori supposed to have deep, emotional pain from Aizen? She looked perfectly fine to me! Wait, scratch that, why was I even blushing?

She bursted into laughter.

...I was going to need more tea.

--

The senkai gate was opened, light shining brightly from inside. Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia had chosen Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika as additions to the team; they stood behind me while Matsumoto was standing next to me. We were waiting, because the first one to leave was Flamel. The Soul Reaper stood in front of the gate; talking to Natsume before leaving. They were out of hearing distance, but it was obvious that they were saying their goodbyes. Flamel ruffled the girl's black hair, flashing her a smile before looking over at me. She gave me a casual salute, and I nodded in acknowledgement. True; I didn't exactly like the woman, but I respected her as a comrade.

As soon as Flamel stepped into the gate, she disappeared after a flash of light.

''The passage is now ready to bring you to the gensei, Hitsugaya-taichou-sama,'' one of the guards said. A small glow engulfed the black-haired girl, and she turned to look at us with amethyst eyes.

''Ikuzo,'' I said simply and walked towards the gate, the rest following me. I didn't really know any of them except for Abarai, my lieutenant and Miyuki, but I guessed that would change soon enough. As I arrived by Miyuki's side, I looked down at her. ''You ready?'' I asked. She nodded.

''As close to that as I can get,'' she said. I frowned again when she avoided my gaze, but I didn't question her about it since there was an audience. Hell Butterflies fluttered to our sides and I swung Miyuki up, making her cry in surprise before I secured my arm around her legs, holding her back firmly. She looked at me with wide eyes, blushing.

''What are you...?!''

''You can't control a Hell Butterfly and you can't dash fast enough for this gate. So I'm carrying you,'' I said simply. Before she could retort, I stepped into the gate, the rest of the group following me. The passage was in the form of a dark, rocky tunnel, which was relatively easy to run through. But because of the spirit current it was difficult for anyone to hear properly. I was running at the lead, the group was pretty much scattered. I opened my mouth to speak without looking down.

''Will you now mind telling me what's wrong?'' I asked. She blinked at me before looking away.

''There is nothing wrong, how many times must I say it?''

''I know you better than you think, Miyuki,'' I said, ''I'm not that easy for you to lie to anymore.''

''...Why is it that you care?'' My eyes widened as I felt a blush rising in my cheeks when she asked me that question; it caught me off-guard. That was when I asked myself; why did I care?

Only more questions came down on me.

Why was I oddly content around her?

Why did I always want to be in her presence?

Why were her well-being and happiness so important to me?

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

Why was it that I was...cherishing her?

''I knew it,'' Miyuki said after the long pause, jerking me from my train of thoughts. I blinked at her in confusion, she was looking away. ''It's all because of the original order from Yamamoto-soutaichou, isn't it?''

''What are you talking about?'' I asked, not understanding what she meant. My eyes widened in panic when she started shaking. Was she crying?! ''O-Oi, Miyuki!?'' She shook her head, and I couldn't see her expression because I only saw the back of her head.

''I'm sorry, just said something stupid,'' she said, her voice somewhat shaky, and then turned around to face me with a smile. A _fake_ smile. ''Really...I'm okay.'' I narrowed my eyes at her.

''Don't make me repeat myself.''

Then she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes again and smirked. ''Oh? Worried about me again, are we?'' she asked in her usual, teasing voice. I blushed.

''Bakayarou! That isn't the point!'' My retort was ignored as she laughed. I pouted as my blush intensified when I looked at her. She seemed to be back to normal now; seemingly noticing my concern and she looked up at me with a genuine smile.

''Daijoubu da yo. Anshin suru, (I'm fine. Don't worry)'' she said, closing her eyes to support her smile. ''I'm just thinking about my parents... Honestly.''

Ah, she blew her cover there.

I sighed heavily. ''I don't believe that is the only thing.'' She looked up at me incredulously. I faced the tunnel ahead of me, since looking down while you're using shunpo wasn't a wise idea.

''N-Nani?''

''I admit that you're a good liar and considering your childhood that isn't surprising,'' I said, ''But your little problem is that I know you too well to fall for that.'' I smirked when I saw her frowning from the corner of my eye, and I answered the question which I knew was rushing through her mind. ''Your speech gave it away this time. You would never, _ever_ hang an assurance like 'honestly'. Unless...you're desperate in making me believe that fib.'' There was a brief silence where she blinked at me. But soon she hung her head and scoffed.

''What the hell...?'' she asked herself quietly.

''You're not the only one who knows the other well enough to write a novel about.''

''...I-Its just that...that...'' I could see the difficulty Miyuki was having forming her sentence, and I shook my head before looking down at her, sighing wearily.

''You think of a proper way to explain what is going on in that head of yours now, and tell me later when we get there. Don't push yourself,'' I said, unconsciously holding her tighter. ''I guess I can...wait...'' I immidietly looked up ahead at the tunnel when she blinked at me with surprised, amethyst eyes. That was my feeble effort to prevent her from seeing my blush.

''You're so confusing...'' I frowned when I heard her whisper. I looked down and was about to retort when she leaned her head against my chest and closed her eyes. ''So confusing...'' My eyes were wide and my face reached another shade of red. I blinked before groaning and narrowing my eyes to a harmless glare.

''Not nearly as confusing as you.''

Looking down, I could only see the top of her head. Strands of her long, raven hair was flowing over my one arm and bounced everytime I dashed. I was surprised at how light she was, though it could've very well been the adrenaline in my veins which gave me the impression that I was carrying a feather. The adrenaline that resulted from holding Miyuki in my arms. From being this close to her. My pulse was racing already.

Again I was asking myself; why was I feeling this way?

Why did she have this effect on me?

_**-:-:-:-:-Sincere Resolve-:-:-:-:-**_

_Badum, badum, badum, badum, badum..._

I closed my eyes and just listened to the rythm of his heart. A small smile crossed my lips when I heard it beating faster as I unconsiously snuggled closer to him. But it soon faded to a weak frown when I opened my eyes only slightly, them hardly even being half-lidded.

_'Just how long do you plan on having an emotional war in your mind? Because quite frankly, it IS really pissing me off! It is literally disturbing me everytime you have a debate with yourself!!!'_ My eyes zoomed to a female, transparent figure running next to Toushirou. And because the captain had no reaction it was, as usual, more than safe to assume that he didn't see this mirror image of myself. The only difference were her dark, emerald eyes that were narrowed into angry slits. _'Isn't it obvious that he ISN'T doing this because of an order?! Just who the hell in their right mind would go that far just because of that?! How stupid are you, exactly?!'_

That might have been true, but...

_This is something only he can answer. I'm tired of assuming things all the time..._ I said to her over our mind link. She shook her head, sighing.

_'You're so un-cute.'_ My eye twitched at that.

_I don't want a female's opinion in this!_

_**-:-:-:-:-Critical Commitment-:-:-:-:-**_

I mentally sighed as I countinued running in my transparent form, staring at my 'other self' with worry. The memory of seeing Flamel off a few minutes ago ran through my mind.

_''You take care of yourself, Natsume,'' Flamel said as she gave me a small smile, making my now-dark green eyes narrow in suspicion._

_''Being this nice just 'cause you're leavin'?'' I asked, crossing my arms before raising my eyebrow over half-lidded, bored eyes. Flamel scratched the back of her head, snickering._

_''I can tell that you're awful upset that I'm going back, Natsume.'' Before I could retort, she laid a hand on her my head, ruffling my hair. I was surprised by this gesture, considering that we spent most of the time trying to bite each other's heads off. ''And because I'm the adult, I guess I'm the one who has to admit that is my case.'' I scoffed after she retreated her hand._

_''So basically you're telling me that I can either be a whimp or an immature brat?'' was my simple question. She crossed her arms and smirked down at me._

_''Yep, pretty much.''_

_For some reason a smug grin crossed my lips as I sighed before looking back up at the tall woman. ''...Same here.'' I tilted my head to one side. ''Be careful.'' She laughed._

_''Me? Careful? Who do you think you're talking to!'' Her voice was lit with amusement, and I allowed myself a small chuckle. I glanced to my side for a second as I saw Miyuki materializing next to me in her transperant form, smiling at me._

_...I didn't like that cheeky grin of hers..._

_''What's with that face? Is Miyuki out as well?'' Flamel asked, knowing the circumstances we had. I sighed._

_''Unfortunately.'' Miyuki smirked._

Oi, oi, no need to be so stingy._ I frowned at her statement before I looked back at her again._

'...Isn't it me who always tells you that?' _I asked over our mind link, genuinely curious. My focus was interrupted by Flamel's chuckle. _

_''You take care of Miyuki and that bratty Taichou, 'kay?''_

_''Aa.''_

_''Flamel Nicole-sama, we need to close this gate soon to be able to open the passage to Karakura for Hitsugaya-taichou-sama's team...'' The crimson-haired woman blinked before looking at the guard over her shoulder, and nodded in acknowledgment._

_''Ah, sorry,'' she said in English. She always spoke the simple phrases in that language. Her motto was; 'anyone who doesn't even understand little, petty things like that aren't worth to hear what I have to say'. Unbelievably arrogant, but there was some truth in that...somewhere. I have yet to find the _where_. Dark emerald met bright emerald shortly before Flamel closed her eyes to support her grin._

_''Take care!'' she said and I rolled my eyes as she patted my head again. _

_''You already said that.''_

_''That's because you haven't wished the same for me yet!'' My eyes widened as she brought her hand back and rested both hands on her hips. I scoffed at her expecting look._

_''That's because it's a stupid expression. Take care of what?'' I gave her a cheeky grin. ''See ya later." Flamel raised her eyebrows when she heard my English phrase, and smiled._

Miyuki's emotions ran through me like a storm. Worry, fear, hesitation, pain...

...but more than anything else I felt her love for _him_.

I mentally sighed - which was the only way I could sigh. How could Flamel expect me to take care of a pair of idiots?

_**-Owari-**_

I'm still a bit rusty from not writing for a while. Though I hope it wasn't too much the case...

Of course, I can never forget those who reviewed the story and kept me going. I read all the reviews. And I remember them all. Honestly XP even the really long ones that I got two of. Yemi Hikari and Mikomi-oneechan have written reviews so long I was dumbstruck that it fit!

I've said it before, and I'll gladly say it again. You are the reason I write. I sure as heck am too lazy to write for myself!

With special thanks to:

**Aiedail's Scepter , ningirl97 , Ray-nee-chan , kibafangirl11 , Manaxsavior , darkheart1992 , Itachu , Mel , LadyAmazon , kitkurai , Kouyan , SapphireJKH , Lunar Iris , XxKagome no kawaiixX , Mizu , T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n - x**

**Yemi Hikari: Thank you for having the patience in having such kind words even if this isn't to your appeal. Daisuki!**

Love it? Hate it? Something in between? Can't decide?  
Review, review, REVIEW!

.Jibun no Omoi  
Ones Memories.


	3. The One Thing

Ok, uh...sorry for taking so long? ^^;

Life is being really busy at the moment, and including for the fact that my old computer decided to crash on me and now I have to write all the chapters from scratch again...really would take a bit of time...

anyways, lets get on with the show, shall we?

I own nothing but the fanconcept of my fanfiction!

-o-O-o-

**The One Thing**

_**Sceneries being blown away seem to whirl in front of me.**_

_**Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore.**_

-o-O-o-

My head tilted upwards and to look at the hanging plants which were over the main entrance to my apartment. I smiled in satisfaction and jumped up before shooting my hand into the plant-pot to grab the spare key. I didn't know where the usual one I used ended up - probably still in the hospital. I turned around, facing two shinigamis in gigai with victory sparkling in my eyes as I held the key up to show.

''I told you that I've got everything under control,'' I said. Rangiku blinked.

''Shouldn't they have sold the house by now?'' I smirked at her question as I turned around to stick the key into the lock and unlocked the door.

''This is familiy property - My parents owned this apartment. It takes a while to get all the legal rights sorted out to then put it up for sale again.'' With that, I opened the door to reveal my old home to my guests.

We had just arrived to the gensei, early Sunday morning. All schools were shut, where as the stores were crawling with people. We had quite a bit of trouble walking by all those people in the city, but luckily I had managed to guide Toushirou and Rangiku to where I used to live when I was alive. I was proud of myself, considering that I had the orientation and geographical skills of a bottle of mineral water. Having a photographic memory was irrelevant - I didn't care how senseless that statement just now was.

The group had split up; Rukia (For some reason, liking bunnies seemed to make her think that I was her destined best soul-buddy.) said something about wanting to stay with Kurosaki. I smirked at her when she said that, but she only looked at me with raised eyebrows, completely obvious to what I was trying to suggest. Abarai decided to stay the _candy _shop, with the owner named Urahara, and where we got our gigai from. If my memory served me correctly, I remember seeing the surname 'Urahara' in one of the history books in the Seireitei library. Urahara Kisuke, ex-taichou, exciled from Soul Society, and escaped with Shihouin Yoruichi. But most importantly he was the creator of the Hyougoku. Madarame and Ayasegawa had walked off on their own to find a place to crash.

I lived a good-sized appartment before; my father was a very successful engineer, and my mother came from a wealthy familly. We were quite well off, and my father invested his money in appartments, which he rented out to people. A total of seven - when I inherrited everything from my parents, I sold both cars. I left the big house in the wealthy quatre of the city, doing things like my parents; I was renting it out. I kept the the appartment that was closest to the city for me to live, the other six I rented out as well - that was how I kept everything in order. And of course because of social services nothing ever got out of hand.

I could feel the urge of groaning growing inside of me and I slumped my shoulders.

There was a layer of dust everywhere.

I really meant it. _Everywhere._

''Ara...Looks like nobody's been here for quite a while...'' Rangiku said as she decided not to take her shoes off to step into the room. I followed her suit without question. But it really wasn't a bad place - the floor was made out of wood, and the walls were white. It was the same in every room, except for the bathrooms and the basement. The entrance opened to the dinning table, on the right was the open kitchen, and to the left from the table was the open living area. I was still looking around the hall, trying to think of some plan to clean the place up. And remembering where the vacum and all the other stuff were...Wait, I'll also have to buy some groceries...

''Achoo!'' Rangiku's sneeze brought me out of my train of thought before I looked at her over my shoulder. She rubbed her slightly red nose and I gave her an amused smile. ''I don't suppose you're gonna let me not help cleaning this place up?'' My smile turned sweet, closing my eyes to support it and tilting my head to one side.

''Nope.''

_'But there IS an easier way of doing this...'_

I could actually see a light bulb turning on over my head as I felt something obvious hitting me. ''Of course! Why didn't I think about that sooner?'' Rangiku arched a brow at my apparent self-debate. I clapped my hands together before smacking my palms against the dust-infected floor. White sparks emitted from where I was standing and ran through the whole flat, layers of dust disappearing within seconds. I straightend myself as I grinned at my (actually strictly seen Natsume's) achivement. ''Well, that saves us quite a bit of effort and time.''

''So I don't have to clean up?'' I sighed as I felt Rangiku's head peeking over my shoulder, somewhat unsure what I was going to do with her sense of wanting to do no work.

After taking a step back, I looked out the entrance to see that Toushirou was still standing outside, despite the door being open. He seemed to be staring at something next to the doorbell, but I crossed my arms as I sighed. ''You can come in, you know!'' I said as if he was an idiot. He snapped out of his little observation and gave me an annoyed look as he grumpily walked inside. He looked around the room and I closed the door.

''...Its very different from my office.''

I blinked, the turned around to have another glance of my old home. He was right, it was very different. Black sofas instead of yellow. Glass coffee table instead of a wooden one. No desks, but there was a television, a stereo set instead of bookshelves...

Or was he implying to the mess?

A sigh escaped my lips and I walked up to him. ''Sou desuyo ne? (It is, isn't it?)'' I asked absently, and I tilted my head to him when I saw Toushirou turning to face me. A frown creased his brows and he pressed his lips in a thin line. I knew what he wanted to talk about just from looking at his expression. Eversince our little exchange in that tunnel, we haven't spoken to each other properly.

''Miyuki, what--''

Rangiku always seemed to have the gift of frequent interruption. Her pretty head poked out of the kitchen, ''Mou~, there isn't any food-- Oh, you two are having a moment! Don't mind me watching, just continue!'' Rangiku said with a bright smile as she propped her head with her hands, her elbows on the table. Toushirou looked at me with a flustered, bewildered look before he turned to Rangiku.

''MATSUMOTO!''

I chuckled, a small blush tainting my cheeks. I turned to Rangiku with a smile. ''I'm not surprised that there isn't anything. I haven't been living here for a long time,'' I said as I walked over to the busty woman. Because we were in the gensei, we were wearing modern clothes. Rangiku wore a red mini-skirt, green shirt and yellow top-jacket. I was astonished when she chose something which didn't show _any_ cleavage. I allowed myself to peek at the prodigy over my shoulder, and blushed. Toushirou was wearing a black shirt with white lining - which showed a bit of chest since it was a vest collar design. On the side of that was the number 46 in a white square, same colour as the number, and matching white jeans. He also wore brown shoes, though he had already took them off when he came inside the flat.

He looked...well, to put it in simple terms, _stunning_. Yes, in only casual clothes, he looked stunning; I felt like laughing at myself for being so weak. Though I was sure that never seeing Toushirou in casual clothing before did play a role in that desturbing excitement within me.

But that only made me feel worse as that just added up to my list of why I wasn't good enough for Toushirou... I sighed at my hopelessness.

After glancing at him for a few more moments as he looked around the living area, I turned to face Rangiku with a small smile. ''I'll go to the gorceries to get what we need.'' After that, I walked down the hall which lead to a couple of rooms, and I instinctively opened a pecific door; the door the lead to my room. I walked inside and grinned in satisfaction when I opened my wardrobe and found my safe inside, untampered. I typed in my password; 'BLEACH'.

When I got the safe I was walking around the whole appartment, trying to get an idea of what kind of password to use - and I found a bottle of bleach in the laundry. No special meaning behind it, but not many people would suspect someone using a ditergant as a password. What would be funny is if someone would use 'bleach' as a title for a manga or anime. I shook my head; no one would think of a name like that, right? ...Right.

I opened the small, lead door which revealed a wallet, and a gun, along with a box of bullets next to it. It was protocol for me to have a pistol for my safety.

''Do you want me to come and help you?''

Needless to say, I instantly recognised the voice. A small smile played on my lips as I sighed. ''I've said it before, and I'll say it again: You shouldn't sneak up on people, Toushirou,'' I said, closing the doors of both the safe and wardrobe, the black wallet in my hands. I knew that both Toushirou and Rangiku had a lot of money on them because of their ranks, but this is my house, afterall; it was a matter of pride to handle everything. I turned to face Toushirou with a smile.

''I don't think that shopping would be the best thing for you to do,'' I said, smirking as he crossed his arms at me, his expression communicated annoyance. I smiled at him, ''But thank you for asking.'' Being near him was painful. It was hard for me to put a smile on my lips. And it was apparently impossible for me to hide this gloomy feeling, because Toushirou narrowed his eyes at me.

''You're acting like back then,'' he said, seemingly quite a bit angered. I gulped. 'Back then'?

_'Of course he means when you got so jealous of Hinamori you couldn't stand it.'_

I blushed when I heard Natsume's voice, and I looked away from Toushirou. ''What are you talking about? I'm not acting unusual...'' My eyes were wide when I felt him cupping the side of my face, making me look back at him. His teal orbs were fierce and intence, making me barely being able to breath. I dare not blink as he opened his mouth to speak, his face still hard and serious.

''I can end this like I have done before,'' he said, and he took a step closer to me, his face was close and my blush deepened. He leaned in, whispering his words in my ear. ''And without the influence of alcohol this time.''

I didn't think that my eyes could get any wider, nor did I think that my face could get any warmer.

Images of Toushirou pinning me down when he was drunk flooded my mind. His intense, yet unfocused stare from his drunken state, then him coming down closer...

''T-T-Toushirou...?!''

''Miyuki~! Can I come with you?'' Rangiku's voice rang down the hall and her footsteps were heard. Toushirou pulled back and crossed his arms as he looked around the room casually; as if he hadn't just said and done something very suggestive. First I blinked, then furrowed my eyebrows and continued blinking at him until Rangiku came through the door. ''Hm, hm? Is something the matter?'' she asked. I shook my head before turning to look at Rangiku with a smile.

''Nothing worth talking about,'' I said, and inwardly smirked. No matter how cool or indifferent he was now playing it, that _must_ have hurt his ego. ''And I'm not shopping for clothes, dearest Rangiku,'' I said as I crossed my arms and walked over to her, my wallet still in one hand. She grinned before following me down the hall, and I could see Toushirou behind us.

''I know, I know! But these food here seem really interesting!'' she said, holding out the catalog she grabbed on her way over here. She opened it and shoved a few images of various dishes in my face. ''I wanna try this! And this! And this, too!'' I chuckled at Rangiku's enthusiasm.

''Fine, fine, by all means come. Some girl to girl bonding time won't harm,'' I said, and laughed when Rangiku hugged me. After all the months, I have managed to teach Rangiku how to hug someone without suffercating them. As the both of us came to the door, I turned around to look at Toushirou, who had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall as he looked back at me. I was thanking the head psychologist from the goverment who taught me how to lie and act so well, as I had to suppress my face from glowing at the prodigy.

Curse him for being so damn sexy all the bloody time!

''We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?'' I asked, he gave a curt nod. ''And if anyone comes over and finds out that this place is being used again...'' My voice trailed off as I rummaged through my rather large wallet, and pulled a sheet of paper out. I walked over to him and handed it over. He took it, and glanced at the content. ''It's the legal papers regarding rights over this place; I signed it before I was admitted to hospital. As long as you have that, they can't use the law against you.''

''Hn.''

I wrinkled my nose before sighing and shaking my head. First he talks dirty, and now he decided to shrink his vocabulary down to a handful of words. There were situations where I just didn't get this guy. As he looked back down the paper, I turned around to walk out of the door with Rangiku. After a gleeful gasp she paced out, and before I closed the door behind me, I glanced at Toushirou over my shoulder; our eyes locked.

_**-:-:-:-:-Frozen Passion-:-:-:-:-**_

After Miyuki had turned around, I looked at her back as she walked towards the door. Her baggy, gray trousers, 'cargo pants' as she called them, rustled, which caught my attention. Soon my eyes trailed up, and I saw her long hair flowing as she walked. But I knew that she wore a tight, black shirt, which she called a 'tank top'. I inwardly sighed when I realized just how limited my knowledge of the gensei was sometimes.

Before she closed the door she looked at me over her shoulder, and our gazes met.

After a moment of just staring into each other's eyes, she sighed and smiled slightly.

''I'll be right back.''

I gave her a small smile and opened my mouth to speak.

''I know.''

She blinked, seemingly surprised. Pleasently surprised. After she quietly closed the door, I laid the sheet of paper on the dining table, took my other hand from my pocket, and then took a deep, deep breath...

My legs gave in and I found myself sitting on the floor. My expression bewildered and flustered.

Just what the hell possessed me to say something like _that_!?

_''I can end this like I have done before... and without the influence of alcohol this time.''_

My face was so red that I thought that it was going to burn off. I rubbed my forehead, a frown creasing my brows as I groaned. The reason why that happened was no mystery to me - I didn't have this gigai under proper control. Which meant that...

I scowled.

...I _wanted_ to say that.

''Dammit,'' I muttered under my breath as I stood back up, this artificial body was more than just a simple pain in the ass. It was a pain in the everywhere. Though my face was still recovering from the sudden heat, I decided to look around Miyuki's old home some more.

My blush intensified.

Miyuki's old home...

I looked around the flat with softened eyes.

Miyuki used to live here.

Before I met her.

What caught my eye were the pictures of Miyuki with her friends hanging on the walls. One I always seemed to be gazing at was the one which showed Miyuki on stage, seemingly singing with the microphone before her. She was smiling, and joy danced in her eyes... I didn't bother to suppress the smile from crossing my lips - there was no one to hide it from. But for some reason I was oddly happy that a picture of Koga Masaru was no where to be seen. But seeing pictures of the Moris, Oonishi and Hamada was frequent. I turned around to observe the whole area.

Two black sofas, a small palm tree, a stereo, glass coffee table, television...

I turned again.

A dinning table, which was the same design as the coffee table - also made out of glass. There were also four chairs with it. The kitchen didn't look all that special either - extraordinarily boring, in fact. I chuckled. I bet that had something to do with Miyuki's pure hatred for cooking.

My legs took me down the hall, and I opened the first door, which was on my left, and poked my head in. Laundry room...With a tug I closed the door and opened the next one. A bathroom with a bathtub. Next one was a bedroom; the guest room. And the room after that was another bathroom. After I shut the door, my eyes traveled to the only door on the right hand side - Miyuki's bedroom. I found it odd that my pulse quickened it's pace, and I walked over to her room before opening the door. I was in this room before, just now, with Miyuki.

I frowned when I blushed.

And I said those unnecessary things to her.

_Damn_ it.

After sighing I walked inside, and looked around the room. She had a large window with a white, nearly transparent curtain covering it. Her desk was _also _made of glass. I shook my head as I smiled; she liked glass too much. A wardrobe, a shelf with books... I raised my eyebrows when I noticed that they reminded me of the ones in my office and walked over to it, looking through the titles.

The majority were books on general knowledge and feminism. Then crime novels, books on psychology, criminology and victimology. I smirked at that; Yes, that was definitely something Miyuki would read. There was also a section with romance novels; I laugh escaped my throat when I discovered her wide collection of Mangas. I noticed that the books were in perfect condition - as if they had only been used once. I wasn't surprised, she only needed to read a book one time and she'd never have to read that particular book again. Then it made me wonder why she didn't just borrow these books from the library. I reached with a hand, pulled a book from the shelf, and saw no library tag. I closed the book before putting it back, sighing. That girl's always been weird. I turned around and looked at Miyuki's bed, for some reason I didn't quite understand I felt my cheeks warming. But I soon shook it off.

The sheets were white and blue. Nothing special about it - it looked like any other bed. As my eyes wandered around the room, I noticed quite a few pictures on the counter - I walked over and glanced at them. But I was surprised when I saw a particular photograph, and soon my eyes were downcast.

It was a picture of the young Miyuki with her parents.

I took the picture in my hand, a sad, bitter smile crossed my lips as I observed it. Miyuki's smile was so vibriant - this was by far the brightest smile I have ever seen Miyuki having on her face. Higurashi Ayano and Higurashi Kazuma were on each of her sides, smiling as they all hugged each other.

My eyes narrowed in both confusion and suspicion; just what was going on with Miyuki's parents?

_''Aishiteru.''_

Higurashi Ayano's last words to her own daughter rang in my head. Then what she said to me in the office of forty-six living quatres followed.

_''Ara ara. I didn't think that you would take my daughter's death this badly. Sorry about that, son-in-law. Her father and I should've ground her to dust when we killed her, to avoid you seeing her like this.''_

I had told Miyuki not to assume anything until we had solid information we could rely on...but if I was getting restless about all this...

A frown creased my eyebrows.

Then how must Miyuki be holding up...?

Was that really the reason why Miyuki seemed so depressed lately? If so, then why was she avoiding my gaze all the time?

_''I knew it... It's all because of the original order from Yamamoto-soutaichou, isn't it?''_

My lips were pressed in a thin line as I blushed.

Maybe she was talking about...?

I laid the photo back on the counter and walked out of Miyuki's bedroom - there was something loosely related to this which was bugging me the first time I laid eyes on this place. I grabbed a pen from the shelf in the living area, then proceeded walking towards the entrance door. With a flick of my wrist I opened it, and stepped out - my eyes set on the one thing which bothered me next to the door.

A smirk crossed my lips as I opened the pen, my focus never wavering from my target.

_**-:-:-:-:-Sincere Resolve-:-:-:-:-**_

''Rangiku, stop nagging! I told you that there would be no clothes shopping today! You can do that tomorrow!'' I said, thoroughly annoyed to the back teeth as I carried grocery bags. I walked up the stairs to the appartment - which was on the second and highest floor. An obnoxious strawberry blonde-

''But Miyuki~!''

I groaned. Let me correct that - An _extremely_ obnoxious strawberry blonde was following me up the stairs, carrying grocery bags as well. During our shopping, Rangiku kept whining and whining about wanting to go shopping for outfits after she had got the foods she wanted. It was by far the most annoying as well as embarrassing shopping experience in my life. People were all staring at us as Rangiku kept begging me to go to a certain store, me constantly forbidding the idea. And when you see a fully grown woman begging a kid who was half her size like a little sister, then you do tend to make weird eyes. Trust me, I've seen enough for today to write an article about it. The sun hasn't even set yet and I was already exhausted.

I could hear her sighing, and she released the bags before crossing her arms.

''You've been acting weird lately, Miyuki!''

I froze, then turned to look at her over my shoulder with arched brows. ''...Because I said no more shopping-frenzies?''

She scowled as she slumped down to sit on the stairs, and she looked up at me with narrowed eyes. ''I am not moving from here until you tell me what's going on.''

My eyebrows raised as I blinked. Now Rangiku as well? Those two knew me so well that it was getting annoying. After she said that though, I shrugged as I made a move to grab her bags from the ground. ''Have it your way - I'll just go back by myself and--'' I cut myself off when Rangiku snatched my wrist as I reached out for the bag. I turned to see stern, icy blue eyes.

''What on earth is going on in you?'' she asked, genuinely concerned. I sighed.

''I just realized that I was being an idiot. There. Happy?'' I asked, and started to tug from the woman's grasp; her grip never wavered.

''Realized what?'' Her voice was pressing. ''Because this act of yours is affecting Taichou! He just got you back after all his suffering while you were in withdrawal!'' Her other hand was on her chest, over her heart as her eyes flickered. ''Just like me!''

I was crouched down downwards over the stairs; a very uncomfortable position. Another sigh escaped my lips as I just sat down, my back becoming stiff - these gigai really weren't quite as good as a real body... Or maybe it was simply because I wasn't used to the limitations of a human's anatomy. I smirked at that thought, but soon returned to the present as I looked up at Rangiku.

''What if I say that this mood of mine was because of him?''

She blinked at me, somewhat bewildered.

''What? Taichou did something without me noticing?!'' she asked, leaning into me. ''What happened?! What did he do?!''

My face showed surprise before morphing to comedical hysteria as I waved her off animatedly. ''No, no! It's just that...'' I stumbled on my words and swallowed, feeling embarrassment rising from my gut.

She arched a brow. ''It's just that...?'' she repeated. I frowned when I bit my lip and looked down, not wanting her to see the blush on my face.

''I mean...all this..._attention_ I get from Toushirou...'' I swallowed again, feeling Rangiku's eyes widening on me. ''...Is it all because of Yamamoto-soutaichou's order to take care of me...?''

There was a brief silence between us.

''...Is that what's been worrying you?'' she asked. I gulped before nodding slightly.

''Be realistic, I'm not in the same league as him... He wouldn't--OUCH!'' My hands shot to the top of my head, where I felt a bump growing after a blunt trauma. When I looked up at Rangiku I saw that she was looking at me strictly, her hand was raised.

She just quite literally whacked me over the head.

I blinked at her. Once. Twice. Still rubbing my head with a flabbergasted expression.

''Stop it right there!'' she said, narrowing her eyes. ''I don't know where you got all this _stupid_ idea from, but stop it right now!'' She crossed her arms, scowling again. My mouth opened and closed, wanting to say something, but not sure what. I must've resembled a fish. ''That was seriously what was making you so upset?!''

Subconsciously, I nodded, and received another whack over my head. ''Itai! Oi, what the heck do you think I am, a pinyata?!'' I asked, glaring up at the shinigami.

''Baka! Do you think taichou is that shallow?!''

I flinched at her yell, guilt pouring down on me.

''And just what _idiot_ would go that far under those circumstances!?''

Hot tears starting prickling in my eyes as I kept my head down, my hair covering my face. Just listening to the fukutaichou's scolding made me feel worse.

Was I really being so horrible...?

_'No, you're not...'_ Natsume's voice rang in the back of my head. _'You're just afraid that the same thing would happen as..._that_ time.'_

''Then why won't he just tell me that is the case...? I asked him, but he didn't answer...''

She fumed.

''That's probably because you shocked him!''

I glared up at the woman - I was not playing the apologetic role if I was going to keep receiving this kind of treatment.

''Why?! Because I caught him red-handed?!''

She returned the glare.

''Because he never _wasted_ his thoughts on _that_!''

Her glare only intensified after she saw my shocked expression.

''You're not a stupid girl, Miyuki! If he were only doing all this because of the order to take care of you, he wouldn't treat you with so much affection! He wouldn't be so paranoid about you! He wouldn't be an emotional _mess_ when he's worried about you!'' She gripped my shoulders, and her face softened. ''Having you fall in love with him is not part of the order. And returning those feelings isn't either.''

She then blinked before having a thoughtful look as she tapped her chin. Right now it looked like we haven't just yelled at each other and she hadn't hit me. ''Though he hasn't admitted that yet...he isn't all that prodigal when it comes to feelings, but he'll realize it soon enough.''

I could only blink at her randomness when she turned to me with an intense expression. ''Anyway, do you now understand why you're being stupid?'' A frown crossed my face before I opened my mouth to protest - but Natsume's voice stopped me.

_'For the love of pogo-sticks, just shut up and say yes, you stubborn, strange, silly person.'_

I choked on my words when I heard her again, a wordless growl escaped my throat. _Damn you, Natsume..._ I looked up to see the victorious grin on Rangiku's face - I was too late to deny because of Natsume's distraction.

I hung my head low, staring at my feet.

First I try to kill myself...

...Now I'm thinking of stupid reasons to doubt all of Toushirou's efforts.

I always needed someone to tell me what an idiot I've been.

How embarrassing.

''What are you just sulking for?! Apologize!''

I blinked before looking up at the woman incrediously. ''WHAT?'' She narrowed her eyes at my flabbergasted expression.

''I said apologize! You made me worry!'' I narrowed my eyes at her, and released my grumpy mutter.

''...I apologize...'' Icy blue slits flashed at me in a comedically angry manner before her hand shot up to grab the top of my head. I shrieked before gulping as I looked at her scary smirk.

''You mean to say: 'I am very sorry Rangiku-sama, it will never happen again,' right..!?'' She looked like I had just called her an old, ugly bag - which was terrifying

''H-Hai! I am very sorry Rangiku-sama...'' She hardened her glare when I didn't continue, and I started sweating nervously, ''..it'll never happen again!'' I said, mostly fueled by panic and paranoia. Soon her grip on my head loosened, and she stroked it softly as her bubbly smile came back.

''That's more like it!'' With that, she stood up before grabbing the grocery bags. My wide, uncomphrehensive eyes just followed her as she walked up the stairs, then blinked when she turned to look down at me with a grin. ''Get a move on! It's getting cold!''

I sighed when I stood up, reaching the rest of the grocery. I allowed a smile to curl my lips when I looked up at Rangiku. ''Imma gettin', Imma gettin'!''

_'OI! That's MEH phrase! Imma gonna sue ya!'_

_I'm tormenting you~_

_'Don't cha have no shame?! I worked hard fer those original things!'_

_I'm still tormenting you~_

_'Are ya even payin' any attention?!'_

_Torment~!_

''Ne, ne, Miyuki! We can go shopping tomorrow, right? And what are we going to do for dinner?'' Questions were flying out of Rangiku's mouth, bringing me back to reality. Basically I was tuning in and out, my subconsciousness fulling out all the gaps. I sighed when I saw the right appartment door, my hand reaching down my pocket to grab my keys. The metal pieces chingled in my ear as I took them out, and I widened my eyes when I saw the name tag next to my doorbell. I read the tag, still shocked.

'Higurashi Miyuki, Hitsugaya Toushirou.'

The new result of Toushirou's handwriting made me blink for a moment before a smile crossed my lips.

I'm not alone anymore. I realized that for a while now.

But being reminded of that happiness was still acceptable, wasn't it?

I opened the unlocked door, stepping into the appartment. Toushirou was lying down on the black couch in the living area, reading one of my books, 'Hercule Poirot' from C. Agatha (A/N: Love it). He sat up when I came in, his eyes widened when he saw me. After putting the book on the coffee table, he opened his mouth to speak.

''You're back?'' he asked. I released the groceries in my hand, and ran over to tackle the prodigy in a fierce hug. He was caught off guard, falling back to the couch with me ontop, still hugging him. I burried my face in his chest, smiling. He was tense and twitching in shock.

''Mi- Wh- Huh-...Buh?''

He was stiff as a rock when I looked up at him, my face was glowing. He blinked, seemingly amazed, still flustered. I knew that I barely ever showed a truely happy face...was it that weird of a sight to witness?

''Arigato, Toushirou!''

He blinked at me a few more times before his face softened to a smile as he looked into my eyes with tender eyes. ''Baka. Getting so excited because of something like that.'' I chuckled and snuggled my face in his chest, blushing when I felt his arms slip around me.

_Click_

''...KYAA! That was such a cute photo!''

I froze, feeling Toushirou under me twitching before our eyes zoomed to the lieutenant who held a camara in her hands. Then Toushirou and I blinked at each other before examining our position.

I was on top of him, practically staddling him. His body was right up against mine, and our arms were wrapped around each other.

Rangiku with a camara in her hand, plus this situation, equals to...

_...'Shit happened.'_

I could clearly hear Natsume's snickering following.

_**-Owari-**_

**Special Thanks to:**

**Ray-nee-chan , Itachu , ningirl97 , Manaxsavior , Lunar Iris , Aiedail's Scepter , SapphireJKH , stephvamp25 , Love is war-Mistress Kurohi- , rikoxriko , Emerald Gaze , BirdEs'N'Bs , Jaded24-7 , kibafangirl11 , Mikomi-oneechan , , Kurama'slilAngel , , darkheart1993 , xoxCutie-Chanxox , lightlovebunny , XxKagome no kawaiixX , Mizu , AND ALL MY LOVLIES WHO REVIEWED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE NOTE! I love you all soooo much! And even after all this time, it's only gotten stronger 3**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! If it weren't for you guys, I would've lost my passion for this story a while ago...because keeping your interest motivates me XD So please keep reviewing!**

**Hate it? Love it? Something in between? Can't decide?  
Review, review, REVIEW!**

**.Jibun no Omoi  
Ones Memories.**


	4. The Signs of Time

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Oshashiburi…ja no? xD

Okay, I re-typed all the chapters in the new computer, so thank you for your patience!

_***There's a question down at the A/N that I need answering. Hope I didn't cause any problems with taking this down and posting it again. I needed to somehow get your attention…0o xD**_

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE FANCONCEPT OF MY FANFICTIONS.

-o-O-o-

**The Signs of Time**

_**The future, that I thought I had managed to grasp...**_

_**...is a contradiction between my 'dignity,' and my 'freedom.'**_

-o-O-o-

I spotted Toushirou sitting on the roof by himself after I got out of the door to look for him. Typical. It was now late, but he was still sitting there. A frown stretched my mouth - I hated heights. I could see his white, spiky hair peeking out from where I could see as well as the green T-shirt I gave him along with black pants as pyjamas. They were the clothes I made Natsume transmute, which I found both practical and frightening in some way. I had just grabbed a dark tank-top and light pants.

''Oi, Hitsugaya Toushirou-taichou-san, quit sitting up here like a badass and get down here!'' I could see him twitching at my call. Without even turning, he replied with:

''...Urusei.''

''Mataku...(geez)'' I groaned before reaching a gloved hand to grab the rail. He turned his head, widening his eyes at me when he realized what I was trying to do.

''Oi! Aaho! (idiot)'' he yelled as he jumped to his feet. ''Are you trying to kill yourself?!'' he asked when he paced over to me. His tanned hand shot down to grab my wrist before pulling me up, and I climbed over the edge with his help. I plopped onto the ground, sighing in exhaustion before looking up at Toushirou's angry face when he released my hand. I then tilted my head up to look at the night sky, smiling slightly.

''The sky's nice tonight, isn't it?'' I asked, ignoring his question. He followed my gaze to look up after he sighed wearily.

''Betsuni (not really),'' he said, ''Too many clouds.'' I sighed at his pessimistic attitude, which hasn't faded since during dinner. After we all went to bed, I woke up, wanting to have a glass of water. And being someone who is hopelessly in love, I decided to have a peek in the guest bedroom - where Toushirou was supposed to be sleeping in - which was found empty. I was quite shocked at first, since I didn't find him anywhere in the whole flat. Then Natsume suggested the roof...when I asked her about it she only snickered, much to my confusion. And sure enough he was here. Rangiku, however, was sharing my room with me, sleeping and snoring away right now. I had set up a bed for her, but knowing that lieutenant, she was most likely on my bed instead. Well, not that anyone can do something about Rangiku because she was...well, Rangiku.

''Well, aren't you a ray of sun-shine?'' I asked sarcastically - winding him up is the best therapy to cheer him up. If I've ever learned anything about this prodigy, then it was that. He grumped about something inaudible and started to turn away, but I grabbed him by his shirt to stop him. He looked down at my sitting form with an annoyed expression.

''What?'' he asked, irritated.

''Pull me up.'' He arched a brow at my request. ''My back hurts.'' There was a brief silence before I could catch something about 'stupid girl' in his mutter as he grabbed me by the arm to drag me up. When I got of my feet, I then leaned on him for support, making him blush as frowned at me again.

''What now?!'' he asked, now _really_ irritated. I mentally smirked; this was getting fun.

''You mind carrying me over to where you were sitting? My back still hurts...'' I heard him growling in annoyance.

''Can't you do anything right?!'' With that and a tug, pulled me onto his back, securing his arms around my legs. I cracked out a small smile, noticing that he was holding me very carefully, instead of just dangling me over, which is what I expected him to do after seeing the mood he was in.

_''If he were only doing all this because of the order to take care of you, he wouldn't treat you with so much affection! He wouldn't be so paranoid about you! He wouldn't be an emotional _mess_ when he's worried about you!'' _

My eyes softened when Rangiku's words rang through my head.

''Oi, I'm not too happy with this either,'' I said, answering to his previous insult, though it was obvious that I was grinning. ''The idea that such a short shrimp is carrying me isn't the most appealing.'' I smirked when I saw a few large veins pulsing on his head.

''YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!'' I only laughed at his outburst, and a wordless growl escaped his mouth. ''How about I drop you!?'' I snorted after that so-called 'threat'.

''Like you have the guts.''

''Manipulating woman...'' he mumbled, ''Not cute at all! Not one single bit!'' I arched my brows at him as my smirk widened. After he set me down on the top of the roof he plopped down next to me.

There was a silence between us, and I side-glanced at Toushirou, who was staring up to the sky. A small smile crossed my lips as I looked at his calm expression. My eyes trailed down to his clothes as I blushed slightly. This was one of those very rare occasions where I saw him without his black robes or white haori. Once when he wore a red scarf because it was a chilly night and I already found that sight astonishing. Now it was a world wonder.

The only thing that was spoiling this view was that frown on his face.

''Oi, Toushirou-taichou-sama, why the grim look?'' He turned to face me with an arched brow after I asked him that question.

''What's with the 'taichou-sama'?''

''You're grumpy, so I'm flattering you to cheer you up,'' I said simply when I looked away from him to look at the view of the city buildings ahead of me. I didn't need to face at him to see that he blinked at that. ''Mind telling me why you're in such a foul mood?''

''I'm not in a foul mood.''

''But your face is so kneaded.''

''Baka! My face's always been like this!'' I sighed at his retort. Then again, that was true.

An idea popped up my head, and he gulped at my teasing, hell-rising smirk. ''Don't tell me you're disappointed we broke up that hug?'' His face became flustered when his eyes widened.

''Damare!'' he yelled, narrowing his eyes at me in an annoyed manner. Soon he scowled before looking away, seemingly cross with me. ''You never told me what was upsetting you, so why should I?''

I raised my eyebrows before blinking at that. A sigh escaped my lips as I propped my head by leaning my elbow on my knee. ''Are you that interested in me, Shishi-chan?'' I asked with my usual, teasing tone. He always dropped the subject after I play this card. (Shishi = Lion)

Because his care wasn't worth his pride.

I closed my eyes, awaiting a flustered retort with an all-knowing smile.

''Yes, I am.''

_**-:-:-:-:-Frozen Passion-:-:-:-:-**_

Miyuki's eyes flew open to see that I had turned to face her with a sincere expression. My arms were on my sides, and my body was turned to completely face her. Her bewildered expression was well-justified; I was asking myself if this was because of my lack of control over the gigai again.

When Miyuki asked me that question, I was at first embarrassed. A reaction I always had when Miyuki would tease me or think of some nickname. But I wasn't going to let her use this strategy to avoid this. Not anymore. Even if I could tell that she wasn't still bothered by this _conflict_, even if that fact set my heart at ease, my mind was restless.

Miyuki blinked a few times. ''..._What?_''

''I said that I am.''

After staring at my serious expression with incredulous eyes for a moment, the softened them before sighing as she looked away. ''Rangiku already gave me a scolding for this. I apologize for my behavior.'' I scowled at her stubbornness.

''That isn't what I want to hear, Miyuki,'' I said, narrowing my eyes. ''I want the reason. And I don't intend to let you go anywhere until I get it out of you.''

My determined expression stayed unfazed when she turned around to face me. A frown creased her brows, and her lips were pressed in a thin line. After noticing that I wasn't going to back down, she sighed again before turning to completely face me, but her head was still tilted down, staring at the cement of the roof.

''Toushirou...I'm going to be frank...this bond we have, the two of us...'' My eyes widened at her words and my heart beated faster. ''...This isn't the bond of just 'friends' anymore.''

My eyes could only widen further, but I was too shocked to blush.

I...I was aware of that...but actually hearing those words coming from her lips...

''We've been through a lot together. We've said many things to each other.''

I gulped when the blush caught up to me, and I felt my arms shaking slightly because I was so nervous. Yet she seemed perfectly calm as she said those words, much to my amazement.

''And then the thought occurred to me that maybe, just maybe,'' she said as she looked to her side, her head still tilted down. ''You only cared because of the order from Yamamoto-soutaichou to keep me from harm.''

I felt like someone had just punched me. My eyes were wide, my lips were slightly parted. I couldn't even blink; that was how shocked I was.

''That thought lingered in the back of my mind, and it made me feel...it made me feel pain. And though Rangiku told me that wasn't how you felt, even now, I...'' Her voice trailed off, as if she knew that I understood what she was trying to say.

I allowed my shoulders to drop sightly before shaking my head. ''You...You really are an idiot being scared about something like that.'' I saw Miyuki looking up at me with wide eyes, and I felt embarrassment showing on my face. I scowled as I furrowed my brows, my cheeks now tainted with red. I looked into those amethyst orbs with a testing gaze, and I saw that she was now fully convinced that her fear wasn't the case; I knew I owed that to Matsumoto. Sighing before crossing my arms, I looked out at the night view of Karakura.

''At first, of course I was only caring because of the order.'' I could see Miyuki flinching from the corner of my eye. ''But that...changed. It's not like that...'' I looked even further away from her, hiding my blush, facing her with the back of my head. ''...Anymore.'' This was the first time we were actually talking about our relationship so bluntly.

''But that was how it started.''

I blinked, silent for a brief moment before I turned back to face Miyuki. ''What difference does that make? Now is now, isn't it?'' I swallowed a lump in my throat when I saw Miyuki's eyes widening at me. ''When I think about you now, Miyuki, that order never comes across my mind.''

Miyuki was taken aback by what I just said, her mouth was shaking slightly. ''Tou-...Toushirou…''

I scowled at her shocked expression, slightly disheartened that she would even consider something like that of me. I mentally growled when I felt my annoying blush creeping up to my cheeks again.

I was sick of always letting moments like these pass by without even finishing what I wanted to say! Just because I could never form my feelings into words...

But even now...I wasn't ready...Not yet...

I grabbed one of Miyuki's hands in one of my own, holding it tightly, but also gently. I stared intently into her eyes with mine, my eyebrows furrowed as the shock only became more apparent on Miyuki's face.

''Please...Just have a little more faith in me, Miyuki!''

Her eyes widened further, but they soon softened after a moment. Miyuki's gloved hand squeezed my hand back slightly, and our eyes never averted each other.

''Hai…Toushirou...'' I could feel my heart beating faster against my chest as she whispered my name, and my eyes softened.

I felt myself drowning in her amethyst eyes, consumed by the darkness of them. I was getting lost in those orbs...

_''I can end this like I have done before...and without the influence of alcohol this time.''_

As that memory ran through my mind, I unconsciously leaned in, slowly. My pulse was racing to the point where I heard it clearly. Yet I was dazed, mesmerized by her irises.

What if...I would do this not to end something...but to start...?

''Miyuki...''

I held Miyuki's hand tighter in my own, my other hand came up to cup the side of her face, pulling it slowly towards me as I leaned in further. My eyelids became heavy when a blush crossed my cheeks as I saw Miyuki's eyes wavering before she softened them.

**...BADUM...**

I paled when I felt a pulse of immense reiatsu being pounded against me, breaking me violently from my blissful trance, a gasp escaping my throat. I looked around fanatically after releasing Miyuki's hand, finding out where the source of the pressure was as I jumped to my feet.

''W-What's going on?!'' Miyuki asked as she stood up next to me, her expression confused and worried. I focused on the different reiatsu patterns, narrowing my eyes when I realized that they were two were coming this way.

''Taichou!''

I saw Matsumoto jumping up on the roof in her Shinigami form, and without saying a word I took a gikongan and swallowed it. After a tugging sensation, I jumped out of the gigai in my spirit shell, clad with my shikakusho and haori. ''Go!'' After I gave that order to the artificial soul, 'King', he complied with a hesitant answer before running away.

Miyuki laid bit her lip, obviously trying her best to calm herself down. I turned around to face her, I had a hand on each of her shoulder, holding them firmly. ''Miyuki, I want you to go back into the house.'' Miyuki frowned before she opened her mouth to speak.

''But I can use Natsume to--'' I cut her off.

''We don't know how powerful our enemies are yet. I am not going to risk you again, you hear me?'' I narrowed my eyes into an intense gaze as I stared right into her eyes, and I pulled her closer for her to see my serious expression more clearly. So that she could understand how important this was to me. ''Natsume can keep an eye on you.''

''Toushirou...'' I saw the immense worry in her orbs as her voice trailed off, feeling a small dose of euphoria in my veins when I saw this emotion for my sake. I gave her a small, apologetic smile as I tilted my head slightly.

''Don't worry, Miyuki. Just...just please stay safe.'' The memory of what happened when Aizen nearly killed her flashed through my mind, making me wince.

''How can I not worry if it's you...?'' Miyuki asked in a weak voice, her eyes down casted. I wanted to continue staring into her amethyst irises, I wanted to continue comforting her, but the reiatsu coming closer brought me back to reality.

''I'll be alright.'' With that firm assurance, I closed my eyes before tilting my head down slightly, facing the ground.

''Natsume! I'm leaving Miyuki in your hands!'' I said out loud before releasing Miyuki's shoulder, pulling my katana out after turning around - I knew that Natsume could hear me, because I could clearly sense her reiatsu. After taking a few steps to the edge of the roof next to Matsumoto, I looked over my shoulder, staring at the air next to Miyuki, where I felt Natsume's presence. I glared at that invisible form; releasing the anger I had for not being able to stay to protect Miyuki.

''If _anything_ happens to her, I'll waste you! Is that clear?!''

Without waiting for an answer or reaction, I used shunpo to dash on the platforms I made from my reiki in midair. I heard Matsumoto following me after she said her words to Miyuki; I was planning to meet these Humunculi half-way, wanting to have this confrontation as far away from Miyuki as possible.

''Taichou, that was a very bold move! If this keeps up, then...''

''Not another word, Matsumoto!''

I didn't know if she noticed or even saw it, but I was trying my best to suppress a blush from creeping on my face. Dammit, this wasn't the time for this!

As the foreign reiatsu pulsed through the air again, I dashed towards the flat-roof of a building, Matsumoto landing next to me. After raising Hyourinmaru up, ready to fight, I narrowed my eyes. ''Be careful.'' My lieutenant answered with an affirmed grunt as she gripped the hilt of her Zanpaktou.

I could feel the reiatsu advancing, and tightened my grip on my katana. ''They're here.''

As soon as those words left my mouth, two figures appeared in midair in a daze of afterimages because of their sheer speed. Two men, both wearing white hakama pants and white shirts which clung onto them like a second skin. Their feet were adorned with black boots. But I narrowed my eyes when I noticed that they had patterned circles in specific places, connected by a line in the same, grey colour as the circles. They reminded me of transmutation circles.

One of the men was lean, having his sleeves to his fingers, his black hair worn in a messy braid, and bangs pulled back from his face by a brown head cloth. His orange eyes glowed as he stared down at us from the air. The other was more muscular and had a different shirt design. His dark hair was short and his pupils were too small to actually recognise the colour of.

I instinctively categorized the bigger one as stronger, but I knew better than to underestimate anyone in battle…however in a situation like this, one has no choice but to judge strength by appearance.

And as much as I hated to admit it, my own stature often gave me an advantage.

''Looks like you decided to meet us half-way, thanks for your trouble,'' said the bigger once as he grinned and crossed his arms. ''Though I'm not quite sure if I should call you insanely brave or courageously insane. What do you think, Rancor?''

Without warning, the other one, 'Rancor', just completely ignored his companion and used his flash-step-like speed to appear right in front of me, his arm out stretched with a guardless sword in his hand. I swung Hyourinmaru up to block his weapon, the clashing of the two blades making a loud noise which echoed for a brief moment.

''Taichou!'' After Matsumoto's call, I heard a grunt escape her mouth when he jumped back to evade the bigger one's punch after he dashed towards her.

I just glared up with half-lidded eyes, showing indifference to the orange irises which looked down at me dispassionately. ''...Neither, Scorn.'' His eyes narrowed at mine.

''Hanmoku no Tsumi, Rancoru. Domo.''

The sin of rancor? They're using English, with a name like that...

''Jyuubantai Taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou.''

He raised his eyebrows slightly as I pushed his sword back before leaping to another building. I stood there on the flat-roof with Hyourinmaru ready as Rancor landed swiftly a few feet before me.

''Jyuubantai taichou,'' Rancor said, a hint on surprise in his voice. ''Looks like I skipped the pawn and got to the king.'' He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes as I released my reiryoku to let the reiatsu swirl around me. ''And you just probably got check-mated in the process.''

_**-:-:-:-:-Sincere Resolve-:-:-:-:-**_

I sat on the couch in my living room, hugging a pillow close to me in efforts of comforting myself.

This...this was just the first day here...we just _arrived_ not even 24 hours ago...! And there's an attack already...?

I pulled my legs close, wrapping my arms around them, the pillow still in my grip as I burried my face in it.

''Please be okay...please be okay...''

_''Rest at ease, Miyuki! He may not look like it, but he's one of Gotei Jyuusan's best! And when he's thinking about you, there's no way he can lose! I'm also here to watch his back, and you know just by looking at me it's obvious that I'm the best fukutaichou of all~!''_

Rangiku left with those upbeat, bubbly words as she flew after her captain.

''Rangiku...''

Those were the group that won against Kurosaki Ichigo! The one who went through Soul Society with his pure strength! This was too dangerous...it was just too dangerous...!

''...Toushirou...!''

I may not know how powerful you are in battle, but please, please...

I blinked when I heard a crash from the laundry room, and I immediately frowned. The gikongan were amusing themselves in my house, and they were apparently fascinated with breaking stuff. A sighed as I ran a hand over my scalp. Those gigai were really a pain the ass to take care of! I jumped upright before pacing over to the hall, thinking of ways to hurt those stupid things. The one in Toushirou's appearance was a diligent character, but he was stupid, talks about probabilities too freaking much, and the one in Rangiku's was even more perverted than she was!

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell from the back of my mind.

_'MIYUKI, GET DOWN!'_

Wh--

**Slash.**

_Drip…_

_...__Drip__..._

…_Drip..._

_**-:-:-:-:-Frozen Passion-:-:-:-:-**_

I felt a jolt running through me. My eyes were wide.

What was this...feeling of dread...?

But soon I recovered from my distraction to block Rancor's sword, though I was pushed back by the sheer force, and had to regain my balance in midair. I grit my teeth. I had already got nicked on the side of my forehead by that Homunculus, blood trickling down the side of my face. He looked and was unfazed, even though I was panting.

Every time I went on to attack him, he would know exactly where the blade would land and all surprise attacks or strategic combos were fruitless because he was able to avoid the blows as if he knew what I was planning to do in the first place.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him when he readied his sword. Don't tell me he could read minds...!?

''Bingo, Jyuubantai taichou.''

With that, he dashed towards me again and I blocked his sword. He looked down at me with a sardonic look in his eyes.

''All your thoughts. All your plans. I can see them all.''

I grit my teeth as I narrowed my eyes to glare up at him.

''Though to be frank I'm surprised that you have such a powerful bond with Higurashi Miyuki, being able to have a sense for her health even at a distance.''

He didn't need the ability of mind reading; my wide eyes were enough.

'''What the hell is that bastard talking about?!' was what you were thinking, right?'' I gave him a fierce glare when I noticed that he got even the words dead on. He just gave me a smirk before glancing at his partner, 'Scornu', who was fighting against Matsumoto. I also allowed my eyes to steal a glance at my subordinate to make sure that she was alright. She was fighting against a few duplicates of her opponent, which seemed to be his ability instead of psychic powers.

Matsumoto had released her Haineko, and activated its special Shikai form into ash particles. She was directing it as a shield most of the time instead of using it for the offensive.

''I think your Bushin (doppelganger) has taken care of the girl,'' Rancor said to the other with a satisfied tone in his voice.

I furrowed my brows as my eyes grew wider by the minute, what he said needed a few moments to process in my mind after I gasped.

Rancor turned to face me, grinning. ''That's right, Jyuubantai.''

My eyes showed pure horror and I could feel my pulse racing, panic stirring within me.

''We already prepared something to get our hands on Higurashi Miyuki.''

For a few moments, my eyes were wide. Soon wrath rushed through my veins as I bared my teeth at the Homunculus before giving him a murderous glare.

''BASTARD!'' I yelled before swiping him off violently. Without another thought I spun around, intending to go back to the apartment where I left Miyuki, but a blur blocked my path, which turned out to be Rancor appearing before me. His raised arm then swung his blade down, and I gave an audible growl before blocking his sword.

''GET OUT OF MY WAY!''

My voice was hoarse with anger, and he only laughed at my demand.

''I don't think so. After all, both kings are still on the field.''

Frustration rose inside of me, my hand shaking with unleashed wrath as I tightened my grip on the hilt of my zanpaktou. I flashed him a deadly glare. How could this happen?! I couldn't sense any reiatsu near Miyuki! And even now, I still couldn't! But I wasn't going to dismiss this as a bluff when it's Miyuki's life they're talking about...!

''_**BANKAI!**_''

Ice flew from Hyourinmaru onto me, starting at my right arm which formed into the shape of a dragon's head around the sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt. The shape of the four-pointed sword guard changed into that of an eight-star. The ice continued forming up over my shoulders, two large wings sprouting from my back and a long tail. My left arm was also encased with ice, my hand in a claw, as well as my feet.

''_**DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!**_''

Miyuki...wait for me...just hold on until I'm by your side!

''That is, if it isn't too late yet.''

Without another word I flew towards the Homunculus, striking him with my Hyourinmaru, only for him to evade with his speed that reminded me of shunpo. Though I was trying to muster the fiercest and most indifferent expression as I could, I felt great fear clutching at my heart.

I had no choice but to hope that Natsume was able to protect Miyuki in my place...

''Just why the hell are you targetting Miyuki, bastard?!'' I asked.

_**-:-:-:-:-Sincere Resolve-:-:-:-:-**_

Blood oozed out of the gash on my shoulder, my gigai was on the floor, motionless, and my spirit-shell was in a fighting stance under Natsume's control. I saw through dark emerald eyes that the one who attacked me was a muscular man with short, black hair. White hakama pants which were similar to the ones of the shinigami, and a white bodysuit shirt. There were circle-like arrays on his shoulders, but I couldn't see the details of the patterns from where I was standing.

I didn't notice him using, presumably, shunpo to appear behind me before he tried to slash me with the spiked-knuckles on his hands. Thanks to Natsume's yell I was able to evade the blow and preventing it from being fatal, but still, I was bewildered that I couldn't sense his reiatsu. Not even now, when he was standing right in front of me.

_'I agree. It _is_ weird.'_

_What do you plan on doing now, Natsume?_

_'...On fighting.'_ She shifted her weight on one side, ready to strike._ 'Miyuki, I need to you to keep an eye on my sides when I go into tunnel vision...and try not to talk to me or distract me.'_

_I understand._

''Yo, Macho! Who th' hell do ya think ya're, marchin' inta meh place like that! Not ta mention yer overstayin' yer time 'ere!'' Natsume yelled, tightening her fists. The other just laughed.

''I like hot girls with spunk!'' he said before smirking, ''I'm one of the Homunculi of Sins, Scorn. Domoshimas.'' Natsume raised her eyebrows when he pulled an axe from the attachment on his back, readying it. Soon a smirk crossed her lips, making Scorn furrow his brows at before Natsume used shunpo to dash out of the door of my apartment. I was thankful for that, not wanting my living room in ruins. She landed on the ground of a street with where no one was seen, and jumped to the side again to evade a strike from the offending axe.

With awe-inspiring agility Natsume back-flipped a couple of times before landing on the ground a few meters ahead. She crossed her arms as she looked at Scorn with half-lidded, bored eyes. It was times like this where I was really proud of my other self for her coolness.

_'Why thank you.'_

_Oi, oi. Focus. That guy seems to be pretty keen on splitting my head open._

''Homunculus. As in the result in fusing a Meno's soul with a human's? What business do you have with me?'' Natsume asked, Scorn was taken aback by her sudden change of speech, but recovered soon.

''The medium of that body, Higurashi Miyuki, is the actual one I have business with.''

Natsume's eyes widened at that.

''Do you know how we Homunculus are created? By the fusion of a Meno's soul with a human's that is filled with grief. The result can be one of two sub-genres of Homunculi,'' he said, and Natsume listened silently to his explanation. ''If the grief-filled soul has lost its sanity, because of all the traumatic experiences in its life, comes together with a Menos, it becomes a Chimera. Bind a Meno's soul with a sane one, then you have us, the Ouroborus.'' He pointed his axe at us, but not yet attacking. ''A Chimera is a mindless beast that lives a pitiful live as our minions. We Ouroborus...well, you should see for yourself.'' With that, he dashed towards us. Natsume narrowed her eyes before clapping her hands once and smacking them against the ground, white sparks filling the air. She pulled a katana out as she jumped up, avoiding the Axe's blow. As she came down she swung her blade to slash the Homunculus' shoulder, but he used his axe to push her back.

Natsume readied her sword after she landed on the floor swiftly on her feet.

''How very nice of you to tell me that, but I'm afraid that you missed the point here. I was actually asking you why you're attacking us, not for a history of how you came about.'' Natsume grinned at the succeeded attempt of pissing the guy off as he turned around to face her.

''She's a scarred soul that has kept its sanity - my orders are to kill Higurashi Miyuki so that she can be turned into an Ouroboros.''

...Come again?

_**-:-:-:-:-Frozen Passion-:-:-:-:-**_

My eyes were wide when Rancor just told me the reason. Yamamoto's words rang through my head.

_''As Kurotsuchi-taichou said, there have been many reports of souls disappearing in such manners all over the world - Japan is one of the countries which haven't had experienced such incidences yet. And considering their assault on the shinigami daikou, Karakura seems to be their next target.''_

''But before we even get to that stage, we need to kill her. The heart is useless and is only dead weight.''

I glared at the Homunculus, my eyes flaring. Matsumoto was on the ground, unconscious with Scorn standing in front of her, seemingly guarding her. During Rancor's explanation we were in a series of trying to land a blow on each other. The wings' tips of Daiguren Hyourinmaru were melting, slightly chipping off. That was how exhausted I was getting. After gritting my teeth I readied my zanpaktou.

''That girl you cherish so much...is about to be nothing but ribbons of flesh and blood. Those images of her smiling and happy...those images which you hold dearest...treasure them before you see that very sight which will break your heart.''

I cringed before giving my furious reply. ''**SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!**'' My next words I had to say through gritted teeth. ''I will get to her in time. No one can stand in my way for her!'' With that, I speed over to the Homunculus, giving out a battle roar as I raised Hyourinmaru up high.

Miyuki...!

I brought my zanpaktou down, ice released from the katana and trapping him in an ice-casing as I flew past him. I halted, wanting to know if this attack had any effect on him this time. But with a swing of an arm he destroyed the structure. I narrowed my eyes as he looked down at me with contempt, and I used Daiguren Hyourinmaru's tail to strike him as fast I could. My attacks have become more impulsive than earlier on; I needed to execute my attacks right after I think plan them to be fast enough.

A mist had covered the area because of the scatter of ice. I panted heavily, wondering if I was able to do any damage. I narrowed my eyes, focusing them at the disappearing fog. But they widened when I could see his form, completely unharmed. His arm was over his head behind him along with his sword in that hand, covered in ice. He had used that to block the attack.

''I told you. I know all your plans.'' He brought his arm back to his side, observing the thick ice layering it. With a flick of the wrist the ice shattered.

''But even if I do know what you're planning, attacks that sacrifice your body itself should to be sufficient to harm me. Having the knowledge of your attacks doesn't mean that I have the strength to negate them. How disappointing; beyond disappointing, in fact. I guess I picked the wrong one after all.'' I glared at him and he only smirked.

A petal of the last ice flower behind my back started melting away, Rancor's orange eyes flickered with brief interest that soon faded.

''Your original twelve petals have fallen to a mere three. Soon your Bankai will be no more,'' he said. I looked up at the last petals before glaring up at him again. ''Being young, you've yet to fully master your Bankai.'' He pointed his sword at me, which posed as no threat because of the distance. ''Even though you're a taichou, the huge amount of reiryoku makes it difficult to maintain Bankai for a long period of time. As your Bankai is still immature... It's no wonder why they call you a prodigy - You earn the title completely.'' His blade was brought to his side slightly. ''Though, it would be too easy to kill you after your Bankai disappears. Treating a Taichou so would be rather rude, no matter how weak he may be.''

He readied his sword, smirking. ''As a courtesy, I will crush you now, while you are still in that form.''

My grip on the hilt of my katana tightened as I narrowed my eyes.

You better be keeping Miyuki from harm, Natsume...

_**-:-:-:-:-Critical Commitment-:-:-:-:-**_

I inwardly shivered when I jumped up high after engaging myself to a hand-to-hand combat with the Homunculus.

Somehow...I had the feeling that someone was threatening me in the most sinister manner imaginable somewhere...

I shook my head to return from my comedic stiffness to reality as I landed on the reiki I had gathered under my feet. I glanced at Scorn from midair, a smirk showing, though I was trying my best not to show my fear.

True, I was used to training with an insanely strong opponent.

The magic word in that sentence was 'training.'

This guy wasn't going to stop after he corners me to the edge like Flamel would.

He was going to push me off the cliff whenever he gets the chance.

''That ya told me all yer plans...I guess that means ya have no intentions of lettin' me get out of this alive, huh?'' I asked.

He returned the smirk, only his was sinister and evil.

''Absolutely none.''

_**-Owari-**_

A/N: Here you have my somewhat retarded versions of the Arrancar. Hopefully they don't do anything stupid…

Ah, yes, I know, I barely ever update, and yes I know that is not nice of me… God, do I hate school. And I want my summer holidays. Now. But I won't be for another while…

But it's because of your reviews that I cheer up! I couldn't believe that the Philosopher's Stone got more than 500 reviews now… Seriously, I'm really surprised, and touched. It's so nice to see you guys telling me your feelings for my work for you. It really is.

I wonder if I can try and get more reviews on this than the former arc… please help me by reviewing, ne? It keeps me motivated to write, because it reminds me that they're people who care…somewhat. And I write only for you!!!

Special thanks to:

**ELMO-kibafangirl11: I'm glad you liked it! The characters never realize their feelings until somewhere at the end of the world… Really annoying, isn't it? xD**

**Animelover56348 (Raven): I don't know if I'm good enough to deserve a loyal fan, but I'm really happy to have one! I always try to update as soon as I can, even though that's never as soon as I would have liked it… looks like that feeling's mutual ^^ I hope that despite my late updates, you'll still like this story!**

**.: Wow, one day? You must also have a photographic memory xD Thank you for your wonderful compliments! =D**

**Mikomi-oneechan: XD I'm really glad that you liked it, and I hope that I can continue to keep this story readable. I know I always make spelling mistakes… I only speak German at school ^^; But thank you for your help! **

**.Username: Yay, new reader! Thanks for liking the story, I hope I'll be able to keep you enjoying it! Hope you liked the new chapter! I shall now hurry with the new chapter, M'am! *salut***

**Tateno Atsukino: Saan Kyuu (Thank you) ! I'll update as soon as I can! =D**

**SapphireJKH: We all love kisses, don't we? xD That's Rangiku's job.**

**OwnedByAllThingsAnime: You really think so? I put most effort into the light-hearted moments, so I'm really happy someone appreciates it =D**

**Bwahahaha XD (love the name xDD): I love new readers! xD Thank you for your praises! I'll work hard to do better! The old computer didn't get better, but I'm not giving up! But at least I got a new one =D**

**cottoncandy: Oi, stop writing Swiss German, you know I'm allergic! xD And I kept my end of the bargain to use that avater, right?...I can get rid of it soon, right? Right?! xD Merci für d'Review lysm2 **

**jennichan: Waa, sugoi na. Watashi hounto ni shiteru no nakama mou koko ni iru ka? Fufu, omoshiroi ja ne ka? Betsuni Hitsugayafan tte? Kimi wa Byakuya fan ja ne ka? xD Watashi haiyaku nani ka ByaxOC ou kaku yo yakatta ne? Demo watashi mou, betsuni Byakuyafan da yo… ;P**

**laura: Arrogant much? xDD If your parents tell me that I'm somehow involved with your IT grade dropping…then I will LAUGH…=D hopefully this'll be up in time, then. We should meet up for Lunch sometime soon.**

**The question- MONA. ****(Spaaacko): Also…wiä sött ich das säge... du häsch glaub gäge d'Laura verlore bim 60te Review, abr merci für's kämpfe! Da freu ich mich scho =D Und d'Müller cha kei mänsch toppe! ****Ich bin doch nöd blöd! xDD Bis am Mäntig!**

AND OF COURSE MANY LOVELY THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!!

_***Okay: Of all of Toushirou's character songs ('This Light I See', 'Bleach the Limitation' & 'SHINE') which is yor favorite? Please answer in a review. It's possibly relevant for a future chapter-to-be! Arigato, Minnaminna-sama~!**_

Until next time!

Hate it? Love it? Somewhere in between? Can't decide?

Review, Review, REVIEW!!!

.Jibun no Omoi  
Ones Memories.


End file.
